fan_fiction_234fandomcom-20200214-history
House Gardener
House Gardener of Highgarden is an extinct house of the Reach. Their symbol was a green hand on white. History Garth the Gardener, son of Garth Greenhand, founded the line of the Kings of the Reach many thousands of years ago. Garth had many children, and half the houses of the Reach claim descent from him. The Gardeners built the castle at Highgarden and ruled for many centuries until the invasion of Aegon the Conqueror. King Garse VII Gardener was killed by Argilac Durrandon during the Battle of Summerhall. other kingdoms fell before him, King Mern IX Gardener and King Loren Lannister of the Rock made alliance and brought a substantial host to face the Targaryen army, which they outnumbered five-to-one. The battle proceeded in their favour until Aegon unleashed all three of his dragons at once. The battlefield turned into a funeral pyre as thousands were slaughtered, Mern and his heirs amongst them. With House Gardener extinguished, Mern's steward Harlen Tyrell surrendered control of Highgarden to Aegon. For this, Aegon promoted Harlen and made House Tyrell the new ruling house of the Reach, to the fury of House Florent, whose claim to Highgarden as closer kin to the Gardeners was superior. Historical Gardener characters * Garth Gardener, known as Garth Greenhand ** Garth I Gardener, his son * King Garth III Gardener * King Garth V Gardener * King Gwayne I Gardener * King Gyles I Gardener * King Meryn III Gardener * King Garland II Gardener * King Gwayne III Gardener * King John II Gardener * King Gareth II Gardener * King Garth VI Gardener * King Gyles II Gardener * King Gordan I Gardener * King Garth VII Gardener, called the Goldhand. The greatest Gardener King. His reign was called The 'Golden Reign', the longest and most prosperous for the Reach. ** A great-grandson, his successor * King Gwayne IV Gardener * King Mern II Gardener, called "the Mason", built a new curtain wall about Highgarden. * King Mern III Gardener, called "the Madling". * King Garth IX Gardener, first of the Three Sage Kings. ** King Merle I Gardener, called "the Meek", his son and successor. First Gardener king to worship the Faith of the Seven. Second of the Three Sage Kings. *** King Gwayne V Gardener, his grandson, Merle I's son and successor. The first Gardener king born into the Faith of the Seven, as well as the first to be made a knight. Last of the Three Sage Kings. * King Garland VI Gardener * King Gyles III Gardener, under whose rule Highgarden reached the apex of its power. * King Garth X Gardener, called "Garth Greybeard", under his long reign House Gardener reached the nadir of its power. ** King Mern VI Gardener, his second cousin and successor. ** his youngest daughter, married to Ser Robert Tyrell. * King Greydon Gardener * King Perceon III Gardener, who had House Manderly exiled from the Reach. * King Garth XII Gardener * King Garse VII Gardener * King Mern IX Gardener, last King of the Reach ** Prince Edmund Gardener, Mern's son and heir ** Prince Gawen Gardener, Mern's second son. ** his nephew, who survived the Field of Fire, but died from his wounds three days later. Category:Extinct Houses Category:Families and Groups Category:Noble Houses Category:Kings Category:Houses from the Reach Category:House Gardener Category:Royal Houses